


Lovestruck

by Klanceforthesoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Cupid - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceforthesoul/pseuds/Klanceforthesoul
Summary: Lance is cupid. It's just his job to make people fall in love. But he finds out he might need to shoot another boy with his arrow. Not for someone else, but for him.





	1. Working along

     Lance was just working like any other day. He saw a tan girl with flowing white hair and a boy with scar on the bridge of his nose. Lance aimed, and shot. This would be a good pair for sure. Right after the first arrow, the white haired girl asked the boy on a date. He said yes. Lance did a little happy dance. "Who next..." just out of the corner of his eye, there was a muscular girl with big hoop earrings and a large boy with an orange headband. "Cute." Lance shot the boy with his arrow and he  grabbed the girls hand. "Take care of eachother." Lance loved his job. It was fun making people fall in love.

      "Who are you?" A raven haired boy looked up at lance. 

      "Holy crow! How can you see me?!" Lance went down to the ground and examined the boys face.

      "Will you answer my question?" He crossed his arms and gave a look that said 'hurry up and talk'. His eyes were dark. Indigo specks could be seen if you looked close enough. 

     "The names Lance. You?" Lance did finger guns at the mysterious boy. Deep down, lance just wanted to pick him up and hold him forever. This was a new experience for the caramel haired boy. No human had ever seen a cupid before. But suddenly lance remembered the rules of being a cupid. 'If a human can see you, you have to shoot them. They will have to fall in love with you. However, if you fall in love with a human, you will stop being a cupid.'. Lance covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He started flying away but a hand pulling down on his leg stopped him. 

      "You aren't goin' anywhere. My name's Keith." He had a slight rasp to his voice. It was rich and dark and smooth but you could still tell there were some imperfections. Lance turned around fell to the ground. Keith reached his hand out to help Lance up. 

      "Th- thanks." Lance was hesitant in his speaking. "If you don't mind, I really have to go-"

      "No. You're stayin' here. What's the big rush anyways? Let's talk for a bit." Keith grabbed his hand and led him to a house. There was no one in there. The place was a complete mess. Lance started cleaning up. "What are you doing?"

      "Cleaning. This place is a pigsty." He picked up papers and cans and empty beer bottles. Lance was dedicated to making the place neat and tidy.

      "You don't have to do that, you know." Keith sat down on a ripped leather sofa. "Besides, you sound like my mom."

     "What are you talking about? This place is wrecked and you know it!" Lance went from room to room, cleaning up. Once everything was cleaned up, lance called out to the other boy. "Keithh!"

      "What do you want?" He stood up and walked to where he thought the voice was.

      "What is this... thing!" Lance pointed to a piano. Keith sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe cupid didn't know of these things. 

      "It's a piano. Want me to play a song for you?" He sat down on the bench and stretched his hands out.

      "Yes! I love songs!" Lance jumped for joy when Keith put his fingers down on the keys.

      "This is  'The Dolls Funeral' by Tchaikovsky." Keith pressed down the first keys in a beautiful chord.

      

 

 


	2. Knowing you

     Keith played the song through with ease, not missing a single note. (Or maybe he did, lance had never heard the song before so there wasn't really a difference to him.). "Do you want to try to play something?" Keith asked. Lance blushed and nodded. "Then come sit over here." Keith stood up and leaned against the piano.

     "Like this?" Lance smashed his fingers into the keys, not making a pleasant note. 

     "No no, like this." Keith sat behind Lance and placed his own hands on the cupids. He pushed down lances middle finger first, then his pointer finger, then his thumb. "This is a song called Hot Cross Buns." Lance was blushing like crazy. "Now you try."

     "Okay." Lance was a quick learner. He played the song with only a few mess ups. "Did I do good?" 

     "Yes. Absolutely." Keith walked back over to the piano. "Close your eyes." Lance did as he was told. "Now 3... 2... 1..." Keith kissed lance, making him spring his eyes open. Keith pulled away. "What's wrong?"

     "Wh- why did you do that!?" Lance turned away and covered his face with his hands. 

     "Oh Lance, I know how cupids work." He walked to the other side and removed lances hands. "Extensive research. I know the rules."

      "How dare you!" Lance whined. Keith gave a smirk pushed lance down on the piano bench. 

     "So what do you say? Is it worth losing the 'cupid' status?" He got closer to his face and kissed him again. "I mean, I would if I were you." 

     "Wait-" lances wings faded away and his bow broke in half. "Oh no..." he realised what he had done. But it was right in rules. Falling in love with a human meant becoming one. "Fine." 

     "That's what I thought." Keith brushed through lances hair. "How old are you anyways?" 

     "In human years, nineteen." Keith gave a smile at that answer. But it was sort of a 'oh, about that, we should fuck' kind of grin. He sat up, bringing Lance with him.

     "What a coincidence. Me too." He picked Lance up and put him on the couch. "Looks like someone's excited." He pointed to the crotch area of lances toga. Lance quickly covered it with his hands. 

      "What are you talking about?!" He turned away in embarrassment. Keith grabbed his face. He whispered into his ear.

      "Come on, no need to be ashamed." He looked Lance in the eyes. "Besides, don't you want to have fun as a human while you can?" He kissed Lance, starting at his neck and going down. "I promise you'll like it." 

      "F-fine."


	3. Lucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just updating this whenever, there isn't really a solid update time! 
> 
> (Ps, I won't actually go into detail with sex scenes. It makes me sort of uncomfortable. Maybe it's because im a lesbian XD)

     Lance was panting. "You did a good job, prettyboy." Keith kissed him and got up from the sofa. He went to another room to put on some clothes. "Lance, here's some clothes." He threw some at Lance, but lance was still tired.

     "So that's how humans mate?" Lance inquired.

     "Well, sort of." Lance put on the clothes that Keith gave him and stood up.

     "Keith, my legs are all shaky." Keith laughed.

     "Well, that's normal." Lance walked out of the room. "Do you like the clothes?" Lance nodded. "Good. They're too big on me." It was just a green jacket with a baseball shirt and jeans. "Let's go out." Lance followed behind Keith as he went out the door into a red Chevy.

     "Keith, where are we going?"

     "Karaoke." Lance honestly had no idea what that was, but he decided not to ask and just to find out. "I have to text my friends first. Give me a minute." He pulled out his phone and messaged for a bit before driving off to a bar. "We're here." Lance and Keith got out of the car and walked into a bar with neon lights. "What songs do you like?"

     "Have you heard the song 'Lucky'?" Keith nodded his head. He grabbed Lances hand and grabbed him on the stage. Music started up. At the beginning verse, Keith started singing. 

     " _Do you hear me? I'm talkin' to you. Across the water, across the deep- blue- ocean! Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."_ Lance joined in.

     " _Boy I hear you, in my dreams. I feel your whisper, across the sea. I keep you with me, in my heart! You make it easier, when life gets hard~"_

 _"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been."_ The boys sang, but about half way in Keith's friends Pidge and Hunk walked in. Keith looked at both of them in embarrassment. The boys finished the song, but Keith ran off of the stage immediately afterwards.

     "So who's this?" Pidge teased. Keith blushed. 

     "I didn't think you guys would get here so soon. His name is lance." Both Pidge and Hunk plastered shit eating grins on their faces. 

     "Keith and lance, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-" 

     "Stop!" Lance was surprised how embarrassed Keith was. He grabbed Keith's hand.

     "Yeah, um, hi, I'm lance and I'm pretty sure me and Keith are dating though he never actually said that-" 

     "Lance!" Pidge was laughing like a maniac now. She actually fell over at one point.

     "Please, go into detail!" She was cracking up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I was so sick I had to be hospitalised ;-; I'm thinking ill just update whenever with no set time or day. To be honest, I'm still pretty sick so, I will be writing, just not as often and not as long.

     Keith avoided pidges suggestion and was able to shut up lance before he could spill the details. "That's not important." The four hung out at the bar for a couple hours. All of them talked and laughed. After a while, Keith and lance went home. "Lance, what do you think of humans?" Lance hesitated for a second.

     "I think they're wonderful. However, I don't understand why you guys can't just fly." He gave a dissatisfied face. Keith laughed at that. Lance wasn't so pleased.

     "Whatever" Keith let out. The boys hung out at the house for a while. They went out to eat later. "Where do you wanna go?" Keith asked. 

     "I dunno, I've never eaten." Lance replied. Of course. That should have been pretty obvious to Keith.

     "Okay then, McDonald's." Keith drive lance there. "What do you want? Actually, what looks the best to you?" Lance studied the menu.

     "That." He pointed to pancakes. Keith shrugged and walked up to the register. He ordered for lance and signalled him to sit down.

     "You know how to eat, right?" Keith said, just making sure. Lance nodded.

     "Yeah, I think so." Lance was worried he wasn't going to be able to do it. Keith assured him it was going to be perfectly fine. They got their food.


	5. Pancakes

     Lance bit down. He started crying. "Keith, oh, thank you!" He continued to eat all of them in about 2 minutes. Keith was blushing.

     "Oh my god Lance, you're too cute!" Lance looked away in embarrassment. Both of them agreed to leave as quickly as they could. Keith drive into some abandoned forest somewhere, he hadn't even seen it before. Both of them were kind of in the slur of the moment, and they kissed. Afterwards, Keith pulled back. "Lance, you taste extremely syrupy." 

     "When you went to the bathroom I chugged the syrup things isn't that what you're supposed to do?"  Keith looked away. 

     "Lance, you can't  _chug syrup._ isn't your throat burning?!" Lance reached into his pocket to reveal 4 more syrup containers. 

     "But I got so many I have to chug them" Keith was giving a disappointed look. 

     "Dear Lord, why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long :p

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to voice Keith like Ben from the novel 'walk two moons'. Sorry if there's any mess ups in the writing! (u^w^)


End file.
